


Quick and Quiet

by sorryuser



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Top James, bottom aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is impatient and Aleks is hesitant about the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Quiet

It's a thing they do, but usually at one of their homes. So, when James called Aleks into his office at The Creatures HQ, he was more than confused.

"Aleks, get your ass in here!" He hears James yells from down the hall. Standing slowly, he scrunches his face in confusion, walking down the hall to James' office.

He pops his head in, "What's up?" He asks

"My computer shut down, I don't know what happened. Fix it." He replies, gesturing to his computer.

Before Aleks can even make it half way into the room, James says, "Shut the door and the blinds."

Aleks pauses, "Why?"

"Stop asking questions and do it," James states, huffing in frustration. Aleks takes it as sexually frustration considering they haven't had sex in months.

Aleks does what he's told then walks around the desk to see the problem with the computer.

He stares at it with a cocked eyebrow, "There's nothing wrong with yo- James!" Mid-sentence James pulls Aleks onto his lap, his hard cock instantly feeling the friction of Aleks' ass.

"Fuck, we haven't done this in a while," James groans in Aleks ear, hands wandering up Aleks' waist and around his stomach.

Aleks tries to escape James' grasp, "We can't do this here, can't you wait?" He whines, beginning to feel aroused.

"I've been waiting, for months," He stands, keeping Aleks pressed against him, "So, if you're quiet, we'll get away with this," He smirks against Aleks' neck, kissing and sucking at his sweet spot.

Aleks arches his back, rubbing his ass against James' crotch, "I swear James, if we get caught i'm gonna punch you in the face," He says, sternly, pushing his pants down to around his thighs, "Make it quick."

James pushes his pants down also, beginning to push the head of his cock into Aleks. Aleks hisses, pulling away, "The least you can do is use lube or something,"

"You said make it quick," James retorts, smirking, and grabbing the lube from his desk.

"I have to walk out of here in one piece, idiot. You're not the one getting fucke-ooHH" He's cut off by James entering him roughly.

"Got anything else to say?" James retorts

Aleks answers with a high pitched whine.

"That's what I thought," James begins to kiss up Aleks' back, slowly fucking into him.

Aleks is gripping the desk, his head hung, huffing out little moans and whimpers, and slowly moving back on James' cock.

"Do you get off on this? The fact that anyone could walk in and find us like this?" James asks, gripping Aleks' hips harder and fucking into his more forcefully.

"James, slower, please," He whispers, dropping to the desk. Laying his cheek on the cold metal of the desk he spreads his legs wider, as wide as he can with his jeans around his thighs.

James' hands rest on the desk next to Aleks' hips, pounding into him, sending him into a frenzy. He does the opposite of what Aleks asks, fucking him harder and faster.

James covers over Aleks' back, "You love it when I fuck you hard, huh? When i'm buried deep inside of you?" He whispers into Aleks' ear, pausing his thrust while inside of Aleks.

"I'm gonna cum deep inside of you." He groans, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He places his hand on Aleks' neck, squeezing softly.

Aleks gently wraps a hand around James' hand and squeezes harder without thinking.

James starts fucking his harder, turned on my Aleks' new found kink, "You like being chocked? Bet you love getting fucking in the mouth." He groans.

Feeling himself about to cum he pulls out and turns Aleks around, pushing him to his knees and fisting his cock harder. Watching Aleks' eyes shut and his mouth hang open. He slaps his cock on Aleks' tongue and few times before cumming all over his fave.

He soon finds out that Aleks came on the floor and frowns, pulling him up.

"Aleks, what the fuck, man! You better clean that shit up!" He whisper yells, trying to keep quiet, as they both pull their pants up.

"I have more important things to clean up," He retorts, gesturing to his face, "Mister, _i'm gonna cum on your face last minute_."

"You liked it," James replies, shrugging.

"...Shut up and help me get cleaned up," Aleks blushes

James smiles widely, "You liked it!"

"Fuck off!"


End file.
